Ice Cream Cake
by awtaeyong
Summary: Suho ngasih kerjaan buat Lay? Loh, emangnya kerjaan apaan yang cocok buat Lay? [Sulay/Fem!Lay/Absurd] [Terinspirasi dari lagu Red Velvet yang terbaru, Ice Cream Cake.] [Hi, im comeback!]


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suho-Lay {Sulay}**

 **And With Other EXO Couple \\('-')/**

 **Rated : T (seketika pada syukuran .nda)**

 **tapi ada beberapa kata kasar dan bahasa yang agak vulgar**

 **Bahasa non-baku, typo, OOC (B-A-N-G-E-T), boys love a.k.a Yaoi tapi uke GS**

 **EYD ancur, menye-menye, absurd, alay, cerita ga nyambung sama judul!**

 **No bash for all characters.**

 **For my plot? Oh of course okay. No profits taken.**

 **Warning! All cast itu punya Tuhan.**

 **Aku cuma make namanya aja, ga lebih kok**

 **But, this plot is mine. No plagiarism. Plagiarism?**

 **Karma does exist, btw.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Suho ngasih kerjaan buat Lay? Loh, emangnya kerjaan apaan yang cocok buat Lay? ! . Terinspirasi dari lagu Red Velvet yang terbaru, Ice Cream Cake._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Lalalalala Lalalala  
Lalalalala Lalalala_**

 ** _It's a sunny and relaxing holiday  
I'm wearing my pretty, white dress  
I left the house while humming  
Lalalalala Lalalala_**

 ** _You're looking at me, staring at me  
The moment I captivated your heart  
My trembling voice is like drums in your heart  
The twinkling sound of a bell rings_** ** _"_**

 _Yixing tersentak ketika suara Seulgi, Irene, Wendy, Joy, dan Yeri bergantian memasuki pendengarannya melalui earphone dengan teratur._ _Ia memandang taman yang ramai. Dan seketika pikiran dia melayang layang, alias mulai melamun._

.

.

Lamunan Yixing terbuyarkan ketika blitz kamera milik seseorang yang ia sering lempari bantal mengarah padanya.

.

.

Kim Joonmyeon namanya, yeah, Joonmyeon. Banyak orang memanggilnya _Suho_ karena, _well, seperti kata asalnya; Suhojaro_ , yang artinya _malaikat_ , Joonmyeon memang memiliki paras dan sikap bak malaikat, _dan Yixing suka itu_. Tetapi, jika sudah bersama Yixing, julukan _Suho_ sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Hanya didepan Yixing lah, dia jahil, _nyebelin_ , dan _kurang ajar_.

.

 _Iya, kurang ajar karena telah membuat Yixing jatuh cinta kepada laki laki bermarga Kim tersebut._

.

.

Namja berkebangsaan ganda itu lagi lagi memotret dirinya yang sedang melamun, ukh dasar menyebalkan!

.

.

"YA _JUNMIAN_!" Yixing menjerit _girly_ kearah Joonmyeon. Yang dipanggil hanya tertawa puas. Yixing segera menendang betis Joonmyeon, yang dibalas oleh sang empu betis dengan kejahilan lainnya.

"YAK!" Yixing kembali menjerit, membuat Joonmyeon dengan langkah seribu langsung membekap Yixing.

.

.

 _"_ _Berisik, bodoh. Kau mau orang orang mengira aku sedang berbuat mesum, hah?"_ bisik Joonmyeon jengkel. Yixing hanya memerah. _Damn with his sexy lips and his asdfghjkl mouth!_ Setelah berbicara begitu, Joonmyeon membuka bekapannya.

"Ew, kalo kamu mulai ngomong mesum kayak gini, aku teriak lagi nih!" Yixing manyun, sontak Joonmyeon dengan santainya langsung menjilat bibir plum menggemaskan yang sedang memajukan bibirnya tersebut. Yixing membola. _JUNMIAN SUATU SAAT AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!_

Tapi, sayangnya mungkin hal itu tak akan terjadi. Yixing masih sayang Joonmyeon. Apalagi **_anunya_** ** _—_** ** _EEHHH MAKSUDNYA PIPINYA YANG TEMBAM._** _Jangan berpikiran aneh, kawan._

.

.

"JUNMIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~~!" Histerisan Yixing memecah— _ehm, gendang telinga_ —seluruh daerah itu. Mereka sedang di taman sehabis dari _Starbucks_ , omong omong. Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh hingga matanya menyipit. Yixing yang melihatnya langsung menganga. _UNYU BANGET ASDFGHJKL. TAHAN, YIXING JANGAN SAMPE KAMU NYUBIT PIPI JOONMYEON AMPE MERAH LAGI ASDFGHJKL!_

.

.

"Udah ah, aku lagi pengen serius nih? Aku mau nawarin kamu kerjaan." Yixing menyipit.

 _apa Joonmyeon serius? Hah paling disuruh ngurusin apartement dia yang 'bersih' nya minta ampun._

 _._

Well, yang dimaksud bersih disini kebalikannya. Dan kalian tau apa maksudnya.

"Kerjaan? _Maksudmu membersihkan apartement mu yang bersihnya minta ampun itu?_ " Joonmyeon tergelak seketika

"Bukan kok." Yixing menyipit. _Terus apa yang diinginkan Joonmyeon?_

"Aku mau ngasih kamu kerjaan. Jadilah _ibu dari anak anakku kelak._ "

"A-apa m-maksudmu? Kau sedang melamarku, hah?" Yixing memasang wajah jutek _to da max_.

Joonmyeon menggangguk santai " _Iyalah._ Kamu kira aku beneran ngasih kerjaan?"

.

.

Dan sekali lagi Yixing menendang betis Joonmyeon sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Aku terima tawarannya."

"Serius?"

"Iya!"

"Pernikahannya tinggal dua hari lagi, bersiaplah Nyonya Kim~"

.

.

 _Lagi dan lagi_ , Yixing menendang betis Joonmyeon.

"APA APAAN KOK DUA HARI LAGI, CEPET AMAT. DAN, SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT DENGAN _NYONYA KIM_ BODOH?!"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

[A/N]:

HAI! /nyembul dari baju Suho/ /coret/ /dirajam Lay/ #apa

Yah, ini pendek, pendek banget suer, Cuma 517 words T-T

Tapi semoga bisa mengobati kerinduan kalian dengan Sulay [walau ini gs]

Emm... soal Hot Summer, ada yang masih inget ff itu? Aku lagi bingung, apakah ff itu akan di gantung tetep seperti itu sampe update lagi, atau aku discontinue? Nggak, kalian nggak usah berkeluh kesah soal ini, aku disini buat curhat aja kok/? Walau nanti keputusannya bakal kalian yang mutusin juga sih wkwkwk.

Yasudalah, bye, ppyong! /kabur ke pelukan Sulay/ /dihajar readers/

 **12:30:18**

 **26/05/2015**

 **.**

 **Myeon**


End file.
